poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie) ''in the near future. Synopsis Join Winnie the Pooh and friends (along with Ash Ketchum, Simba, Littlefoot, Tommy Oliver, Sora, SpongeBob, Tino Tonitini, Shido Itsuka, Otis, Thomas and their friends) as they return to Canterlot at Equestria and reunited Twilight Sparkle and her friends again as they cerebrating the first annul Friendship Festival. But when The Storm King and Bowser Koopa summered Tempest Shadow (along with Bowser Jr., Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket) to take over Equestria and capture four main princesses, it's up to Pooh and his friends to help old friends to save their land form a dark stormy fate. Plot Patchy is stuck in traffic at the US 101. Then, his cell phone rings, and Potty warns that he is going to miss the new Pooh's Adventures movie. Patchy yells at the person driving behind him for honking at him because he is trying to talk to his parrot. Patchy tells Potty to record the episode, but Potty tells him that he threw the Betamax machine in the trash, making him mad. His super rare eight track also breaks. Then, the traffic lines moves, but suddenly, he finds himself nowhere, and yells out "Encino, it's gone...NOOOOOOO!" Then, he cries that this is not the only time a Lost-City had occurred. Then, he tells us that the movie is what we should watch instead of watching him suffer. The ponies of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, which is overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monsters commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow, who uses magical obsidian orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses; Princess Celestia unsuccessfully urges Princess Luna to seek help from "the queen of the hippo" before being interrupted. Twilight flees the city alongside her five pony friends – Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy – and her assistant dragon, Spike and all her other best friends Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Hiro, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam the Penguin, Albert the Magic Pudding, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dendenne, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Celebi, Mewtwo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), setting out with them in search of the aforementioned "hippos". Tempest is contacted by her superior, the Storm King (whom The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket who working for) who reminds her to gather all of Equestria's princesses in order for him to activate his mystical staff with their magic, promising to restore her horn in exchange. Then, Patchy gets his eight track fixed, but not for long when it explodes again and produces smoke. Twilight's group travel to the desert city of Klugetown in search of the aforementioned "hippos". A feline con artist named Capper offers to escort the group, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt. However, he develops a genuine friendship with them after Rarity generously mends his coat. Twilight discovers an atlas that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery. After the group evade Tempest aboard a delivery airship, Tempest brings Capper to guide her to them, but he deliberately misdirects her to atone for deceiving the group. The airship's birdlike Captain Celaeno and her crew reluctantly allow the group passage during a lunch break, revealing themselves to be former pirates that have been forced into the Storm King's service. Rainbow Dash persuades the pirates to defy orders and take her group to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris. In celebration, she performs a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest, forcing the group to escape in a makeshift hot air balloon before Tempest destroys the ship with the pirates and Capper on board. The group reach Mount Aris to find it deserted. They explore the ruins and become trapped in an underwater cavern, where they are saved from drowning by the seapony Princess Skystar and led to her undersea home of Seaquestria. Skystar identifies her kind as the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King; Novo demonstrates by turning the ponies into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal it while letting her friends unknowingly distract the seaponies. Pinkie Pie nearly changes Novo's mind until Twilight is caught, prompting the outraged queen to banish the entire group to the surface. Patchy later gets hallucinations and he finds Winnie the Pooh in his cab who cries out that he is Winnie the Pooh in real-life form. Then, Potty wakes him up after he thought he is back in Encino, which is all just a dream. Patchy begins to eat a sandwich, which Potty brings to him, but he finds mayonnaise on it. He tries to give it to a vulture. Abandoned by her friends over her actions, Twilight is abducted by Tempest and brought before the Storm King in Canterlot to have her magic absorbed; Tempest gains Twilight's sympathy when she divulges how she lost her horn in a monster attack as a filly, which caused her own friends to shun her for her dangerously unstable magic. Meanwhile, after Spike alerts Twilight's friends to her capture, Capper, the pirates, and the hippogriff Skystar return to help them infiltrate Canterlot and mount a rescue. The Storm King retaliates by conjuring a tornado in the city with his newly empowered staff, betraying Tempest as well. Twilight saves Tempest from the tornado and reconciles with her friends, successfully working together with them to take the staff. The Storm King hurls an obsidian orb at the group to reclaim the staff, but Tempest jumps in his way, petrifying them both. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, while the group use the staff's magic to revive Tempest, who returns the stolen magic to restore the princesses and repair the damaged city. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies Twilight's group have made on their adventure. Tempest is disheartened by her still broken horn until she is convinced by Twilight to join the party by producing a fireworks display with her magic, happily accepting the group's friendship. With Patchy: After this, he finds Encino shrunk to a very small size. Then, he finds Three aliens, which explain that their son, Norbluck 5, was playing with his Shrink-A-Tron again. Patchy yells at them that he wants his town back in full size, and he keeps saying, “There’s no place like home." Sympathetic by Patchy's crying that he wants to go home because he missed the entire story, Norbluck 5's mother gets the Shrink-A-Tron given from her son, and she presses the big red button control, making a tornado disaster to fix it up. Then, Patchy is glad to be back in Encino, but soon, a giant Potty the Parrot crushes him into the house showing that Norbluckfive had once again used his shrinkatron to make potty huge. Difference between the original version and the Pooh's Adventures version *The Storm King wanting the magic of not just the Princesses, also the Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, the CMC and the power of some Non-MLP characters *Shining is paralyzed that Cadance is petrified, for which, he tried to defeat Tempest but this petrifies him *Grubber has always suspected of the Storm King *Starlight, Trixie and the CMC they are saved from the invasion *In addition, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Flurry-Heart, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, the Human 6, Sunburst, Star Swirl, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Lightning Dust, Discord, Thorax, Ember, Moondancer, Flash Sentry, Zecora, Pharynx, Big Mac, Maud Pie, Gilda, Daring Do, Soarin', Spitfire and Shining Armor, who didn't really appear in the movie aside from a few cameos or didn't appear at all, fully appear Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum (Original/XY) , Pikachu (Original/XY), Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dendenne, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Celebi, Mewtwo, Good Fairy|The Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Max, Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Saïx, Naminé, Yen Sid, Jiminy Cricket, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Taz, Tweety, Slyvester, Porky Pig, Lola Bunny, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mermaidman, Barnacle Boy, Gary the Snail, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon (Adventure to App Monsters), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Lena, Launchpad McQuack, Della Duck, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln (The Loud House)|Lincoln Loud and his Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House)|sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud (The Loud House)|Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand)|The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie and Clarabel|Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle|Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Professor Utomium, Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic, Miles Tails Prower, Classic Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Classic Knuckles, Amy Rose, Classic Amy, Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Rouge the Bat, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Gadget the Wolf, E-102 Gamma, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Tikal the Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Chaos, the Babylon Rouges, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Stitch, Merlin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Gremlin Gus, Ortensia, Mad Doctor, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Knockout, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Windblade, Jetfire, Crosshairs, Hound, Wheelie, FixIt, Sentinal Prime, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, Melman the Giraffe, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Marlene, Mason, Phil, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, April O' Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Master Splinter, Mutagen Man, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Master Shifu, Master Oogway, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, Barbie, Ken, Bo Beep, Wheezy, Princess Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, XR, Sulley, Mike, Asterix, Obilex, Dogmatix, My Melody, Kuromi, Baku, Flat, Piano, Rhythm, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Grunkle Stan, Stanford, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Agent P, Dr. Doofensmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, Stacy, Vanessa, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, Q*Bert, Emmet, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Lego Batman, Metalbeard, Benny, Bad Cop, President Business, Vitruvius, General Sweet Mayhem, Gandalf, The 12th Doctor, Red, the Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Terence, Silver Birds, the Mighty Eagle, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Skylor, PIXAL, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Shiela, Sergeant Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, Ignitus, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Connie, Lapis Lazuli, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky Kong, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta-Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, Ratchet & Clank, Clank, Captain Qwark, Doctor Nefarious, Azimuth, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Gunter, BMO, Earl Lemongrab, Magic Man, Link, Zelda, Pit, Midna, Palutena, Viridi, Magnus, Dark Pit, Invader Zim, GiR, Dib, Professor Membrane, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Scotsman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphine, Velma, Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Timmy Turner, Cosmo (FOP), Wanda, Poof, Danny Phantom, Samantha, Tucker, Jazz DP, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Neutron, Sheen, Mr. Nesmith, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Zed, Argit, Rook, Grandpa Max, Charmchaster, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Young Ben Tennyson, Young Gwen Tennyson, Ben 10,000, Kenny Tennyson, Jenny/XJ-9, Mega Man, X, Zero, Proto Man, Bass, Roll, Dr. Light, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cylindria, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Dexter, Dee Dee, Monkey, Major Glory, Krunk, Valhallen, Rayman, Globox, Murfy, Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trunks, Mai, Piccolo, Android 16, Beerus, Android 17, Gohan, Goten, Android 18, Majin Buu, Krillin, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Bill Cipher, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Lord Drakkon, General Venjix, Sheldon J. Plankton, Syndrone, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King)|Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Ganggreen Gang, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, the Deadly Six, Dr. Robotnik, Classic Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Black Doom, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Black Doom, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Dennis, Ansem, Xemus, Vanitas, Xigbar, Pete, Maleficent, Phantom Blot, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Skyquake, Steeljaw, Glowstrike, Scorponok, Saberhorn, The Fallen, Devastator, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Dr. Blowhole, Hans, The Shredder, Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tai-Lung, Kai the Collector, Taotie, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Warp Darkmatter, Randall, Master Frown, Brock (Unikitty), Eagleator, Score Creeper, Turbo/King Turbo, Rex Dangervest, Lord Vortech, Leonard, Pythor, The Overlord, General Cryptor, Ripto, Malefor, Kaos, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, Dingodile, Dr. N. Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Nina Cortex, Uka-Uku, King K. Rool, Mumm-Ra, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, Negaduck, Ganondorf, Medusa, Aku, Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Head Pixie, Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Professor Calamatus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Vilgax, Psyphon, Albedo, Khyber, Malware, Zombozo, Dr. Animo, Dr. Psychobos, Dr. Wily, Sigma, Betrayus, Mandark, Quackor, Razorbeard, Frieza, Cell, Goku Black and Zamasu are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Bill Cipher, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Lord Drakkon, General Venjix, Sheldon J. Plankton, Syndrone, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King)|Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Ganggreen Gang, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, the Deadly Six, Dr. Robotnik, Classic Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Black Doom, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Black Doom, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Dennis, Ansem, Xemus, Vanitas, Xigbar, Pete, Maleficent, Phantom Blot, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Skyquake, Steeljaw, Glowstrike, Scorponok, Saberhorn, The Fallen, Devastator, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Dr. Blowhole, Hans, The Shredder, Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tai-Lung, Kai the Collector, Taotie, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Warp Darkmatter, Randall, Master Frown, Brock (Unikitty), Eagleator, Score Creeper, Turbo/King Turbo, Rex Dangervest, Lord Vortech, Leonard, Pythor, The Overlord, General Cryptor, Ripto, Malefor, Kaos, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, Dingodile, Dr. N. Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Nina Cortex, Uka-Uku, King K. Rool, Mumm-Ra, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, Negaduck, Ganondorf, Medusa, Aku, Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Head Pixie, Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Professor Calamatus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Vilgax, Psyphon, Albedo, Khyber, Malware, Zombozo, Dr. Animo, Dr. Psychobos, Dr. Wily, Sigma, Betrayus, Mandark, Quackor, Razorbeard, Frieza, Cell, Goku Black and Zamasu will be working with the Storm King (along with MLP Villians: Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek). *This will be the first Daniel Esposito' film to guest stars Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud from ''The Loud House. * This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship (in which Sunset Shimmer made amends with Princess Celestia) and Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin (Which Pooh, Ash and their friends already knows Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie). * The storyline continues in TBA. * My Little Pony: The Movie was released in theaters in 2017 as well as Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You ''was released in selected theaters, ''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 first broadcast in the UK, 3 x My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials ''were released on DVD, ''Rock-A-Doodle was re-released on Blu-Ray, the DuckTales reboot first aired on Disney XD, Mickey and the Roadster Racers first aired on Disney Junior and The Loud House aired the rest of 2nd season episodes on Nickelodeon. * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from Tangled ''TV series) will be included in the film during the heroes are getting ready on the mission to rescue Twilight from Bowser and The Storm King and the villains prepare themselves for the final battle for the heroes to arrive in Canterlot. *The only Digidestined and Digimons to appears full appareance is for Adventure and Adventure 02, the others are only cameos Transcript Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)/Transcript Gallery Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017) poster (Fixed).jpg|First version of ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie (2017) Poster Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017) poster (Version 2)-0.jpg|Second version of Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony (2017) Poster Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017).jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventurse of My Little Pony: The Movie The 100 Acre Avatar League in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|The 100 Acre Avatar League in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie The Legend of Korra in Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|The Legend of Korra in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie Pokémon in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|Pokémon in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) The Lion King in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|The Lion King in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie The Land Before Time in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017) poster.jpg|The Land Before Time in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Power Rangers in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|Power Rangers in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Kingdom Hearts in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie.jpg|Kingdom Hearts in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Aladdin in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|Aladdin in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) poster DuckTales and Darkwing Duck in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017).jpg|DuckTales and Darkwing Duck in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Weekenders in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017).jpg|The Weekenders in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Links